Leanneserved: Finding a Job
by Marthio5x
Summary: After Leanne gets fired, she asks two people for help. She doesn't know, but she chose the worst job finders in the history of worst job finders. Will Leanne ever find a good job?
1. Show

_**Marthio5x presents... Leanneserved! The **__**very first**__** comedy fanfiction for **__**both**__** Leanne and Marth fans!**_

(Backstage)

Announcer: It's about time Marth arrived. Now we can start.

Leanne: ...

Announcer: Dude! I just taught you English the other day! Did you forget?

Leanne: I'm no sure 'bout dis

Marth: Dude. Did you mean _you're not sure about this_?

Leanne: Yes, Google, I meant... er mean... Whatever. I meant that.

Marth: Jeez. Hey Sonic! *gets slapped*

Announcer: Not every 5-year-old boy in a hedgehog costume is Sonic.

Marth: But he's in a _blue_ hedgehog costume.

Leanne: What's a hedgehog?

Marth: Some weird looking animal. Wait...when did you start speaking correctly?

Leanne: Oh! There is he!

Marth: I spoke too soon...

Leanne: Hi, brother!

Reyson: Hi.

Marth: You're early.

Reyson: I am? 'Cuz when Gordin started playing _Real Life Target Smash_ with his bow...never mind that.

Marth: Yeah. At 12:00 P.M., the show starts.

Reyson: ...Aw come on! It's 11:59!

Marth: Let's go then.

(Onstage)

Announcer: Ladies and not-so-gentlemen...Welcome to ...er...Leanneserved. Here is Leanne...er...yeah! Uh... Leanne!

-Everyone in the audience cheers for Leanne as she walks onstage.

Announcer: *whispers* How do you say your last name?

Leanne: *speaks the ancient tongue*

Announcer: Oooh...that's hard. And now we got Reyson...and...Marth? Why the & is Marth here? Seriously? You had to censor _& _? Stop it! What is it that you have against Fa? Huh? Huh? Fa, Fa, Fa. There is nothing wrong with & ! I'm a Manakete too, ya know. It's insulting! & is my favorite character in _Sword of Seals_. Stop censoring & with ampersands and commercial ats! I love fighting with & and...THAT'S IT! *breaks the bleep button* Fa.

Villager: Come on, dude! That was my brand new iPhone! Now it's gone! *runs away while sobbing*

Marth: Now old men use iPhones now? Cooooooome ooooooooon!

Leanne: Now Reyson, how about we speak about this "_Real Life Target Smash_".

Reyson: Well... I forgot because he actually shot me in the head with an arrow.

Leanne: No he didn't...wait...is _didn't_ even a word?

Marth: Yes.

Leanne: Anyway, Reyson here is too...*gets interrupted by Marth*

Marth:...embarrassed to explain what had happened?

Reyson: Yeah.

Leanne: Then show 'em that video! What are you waiting for?

Marth: Nothing. *turns the screen on and presses play*

(in the video)

Gordin: Nuts!

Reyson: Stop trying to shoot me!

Gordin: ...*shoots again* 5 points!

Reyson: Owwwwwww! *falls* But...why...?

Lena: *gasps* You killed him...

Navarre: Not even your god can save him.

Eliwood: This isn't the old FE anime!

(back to the show)

Leanne: Nuts? What are nuts? And how does Marth know all these big words?

Marth: I don't know...

Announcer: Did anyone get the reference?

Marth: Well...was the Eliwood part a reference?

Announcer: *laughs* Yeah. It's from...*gets interrupted by Marth*

Marth: No, no, no, no, no. Don't tell me... World Seven.

Announcer: Yes!

Marth: Oh, yeah! The part where Eliwood's new job was to stop others from making references!

Announcer: Is it only Marth and I who watched World Seven?

Marth: Yeah... Why's the next episode delayed?

Announcer: 'Cause LycianMercenary57's just slackin'

Marth: No she is not! She's just busy playing Mystery of the Em-

Leanne: What did I say about that game?

Marth: Absolutely nothing.

Leanne: This ain't that _Absolutely Nothing _Flipnote about May 22nd, 2011, right?

Marth: Nah. It's funny how Pawzlander and Marthio5x are the same person...

Announcer: But...LycianMercenary57 is Pawzlander, right?

Marth: So World Seven was created by the writer of Innes & Ephraim's 1000 Year Trip!

Announcer: Yep. What about SoM98?

Marth: Ellis?

Announcer: No, Marthio5x.

Marth: Ugh...It'll be outta bounds to have Marthio5x as my sister, right?

Announcer: Calm down. It's just fangirl love anyway...

Leanne: Isn't Marthio5x the _Swordmaster obsessed with Swordmasters?_

Reyson: Yup. She's also the _mage who hates magic_ too.

Marth: Like I want to be related to a Swordmaster. I bet she'd reclass Ellis to some Myrmidon or something dumb like that.

Announcer: She already reclassed Jagen to a Swordmaster, so why not?

Marth: *slaps the announcer* If Ellis came with a knife -

Ellis: Hey Marth, wanna fight?

Marth: Yow, an enemy ambush!

Ellis: Ha...you still say that.

Marth: Why are you dressed like a Swordmaster?

Ellis: 'Cause Marthio5x owns Shadow Dragon.

Leanne: Aw, look what you did!

Announcer: Yeah, dude.

Ellis: Why are you blaming it on me?

Leanne: You made Marth to fainted!

Announcer: You meant "you caused Marth to faint," right?

Leanne: Yes.

Announcer: And _that's_ what we need Marth for!

Ellis: Cain...what the Fa are you doing here?

Announcer: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! Whyd'ya spoil it?

Ellis: I don't know...

Announcer: Now everyone knows me. Thanks!

Ellis: One problem: you're being sarcastic.

Reyson: Is that Gordin?

Gordin: Oh yeah it is!

Reyson: Yaaaah! *runs off*

Gordin: Hey guys! Wanna hear a joke?

Announcer: Alright.

Gordin: Ok. What did Naruto say to a customer buying _I Can't Believe It's Not Butter_?

Leanne: Don't know...

Gordin: Believe it!

Announcer: Oh, wow.

Reyson: Ok. Making a show didn't work so...

Leanne: We don't got a job.

Gordin: Well I do! *chases Reyson*

Reyson: Nooooooooooooooooo!

Navarre: Did you really have to remind me of that terrible dream?

Marth: Yeah he did.

Ellis: Oh you're up. About time!

Leanne: Hi, Mist!

Ellis: I ain't Mist.

Marth: I still can't believe- *gets interrupted by Navarre*

Navarre: It's not butter!

Marth: No, the fact that you thought about soldiers beating the Sheeda out of you.

Navarre: That was easy.

Leanne: Talk about Staples!

Navarre: It's easy to remind me...but forgetting it is as hard as...*gets interrupted my Marth*

Marth: Beating me in Smash Bros?

Navarre: No, as hard a Sacred Stone.

Marth: Then it's easy.

Navarre: No.

Ellis: He's right. _That man_ broke that Stone with one hand only. He crushed it like how some movie character crushed an apple.

Navarre: Fine. As hard as...breaking rules in front of Rutgar without getting caught.

Marth: You watch World Seven too? 5 points.

Reyson: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *runs off*

Announcer: Here.

Marth: Yes! 500G obtained!

THE END

Please review! I'll appreciate it! _Marthio5x_


	2. Racing

Attempt #2: Racing

Leanne: It's raining.

Marth: I know.

Leanne: Make it stop!

Marth: How? I'm not some type of Zelda character or anything!

Leanne: ...Fine.

Navarre: Why do you guys hate the rain? It feels great!

Marth: Is Navarre smiling?

Leanne: Yeah, why?

Marth: It's officially the end of the world right now! Our games are all glitched up!

Leanne: No it isn't.

Cain: Yes it is! 'Dude was always upset about something!

Marth: Where's Reyson?

Ellis: I don't know.

Marth: *stammers* Can you _please_ stop wearing that suit? Please?

Ellis: Fine.

Leanne: What do you have against Swordmasters?

Marth: I don't know...

Ellis: Then I shouldn't be a problem to you.

Leanne: Yay! It stopped raining!

Marth: Did it? Ah, great.

Navarre: Come on! Where'd all the rain go?

Reyson: Where it was supposed to go.

Marth: Oh, you're...up.

Leanne: No Mist references!

Cain: Hey guys! Who's the fastest person in the whole wide world?

All: Sonic.

Cain: No, it's Reyson!

Reyson: Sonic is 10 times faster than me.

Cain: What?

Marth: Yeah, he's right!

Cain: What about that song?

Leanne: What song?

Cain: _Super Sonic Racing_.

Marth: Are you trying to make a reference?

Cain: No. I thought they said Reyson was 'super sonic'

Reyson: Seriously?

Cain: Aw come on!

Reyson: Maybe I _should_ race the fastest person in the whole wide world!

Marth: Reyson! Don't listen to Cain! He caused an Ice Climber to climb fire!

Sonic: Hey! Heard you wanted to race me!

Reyson: Aw just look at him! _He's_ the fastest?

Marth: Yup!

Cain: Maybe.

Sonic: Shut up, Knuckles!

Cain: Shut up, Sonic!

Sonic: I am Sonic.

Leanne: Let the race begin! Whoever who wins gets 10,000G every month!

Reyson: Really?

Ellis: Yep.

Marth: If Reyson loses, I am not forgiving him.

Ellis: Don't worry, bro. I got a plan!

Marth: Good thing you finally started using staves again. What is it?

Ellis: Here.

Marth: That's cheating!

Ellis: So what!

Leanne: 3, 2, wait... What comes after two again?

Marth: One.

Leanne: Oh. 3, 2, 1, GOOOO!

Ellis: Wait for it...

Marth: Not watching!

Ellis: *waves staff* He won!

Cain: You warped Reyson to the finish line?

Ellis: No, he won!

Sonic: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Navarre: That's it! *kills Sonic*

Reyson: So we got it?

Marth: We better!

Cain: Oh, come on! Why are you here?

R.O.B.: Because the race was unfair.

Cain: No it wasn't!

R.O.B.: Yes it was. Sonic's currency isn't Gold. If he won, he wouldn't get anything.

Marth: Oh, come on!

Reyson: Forgive me, Marth!

Marth: I will. You won the race anyway.

Leanne: Well, we tried again...

Marth: And lost...

Ellis: Dang it! I lost my sword!

Marth: Oops! I took it!

THE END


	3. Arena

Attempt #3: Arena

Leanne: Hey guys, check out this new advertisement!

Cain: An arena? Just hire Seth or someone like him and you'll win!

Marth: We are NOT hiring Seth.

Reyson: Yeah! What he said!

Marth: I used Barst in an arena and became richer than Wario!

Leanne: Let's do it! What're waitin' for?

Marth: You see...

Ellis: Barst moved to Crimea so... we can't.

Cain: How about we get the guy to only send Pegasus Knights and use Gordin on them?

Reyson: How about...no.

Marth: Yeah, he's right.

Leanne: So who's rank S in sword?

Marth: I'm A.

Ellis: Me.

Marth: I thought Navarre was!

Navarre: I was what?

Ellis: Rank S in sword.

Navarre: Oh. I am.

Marth: I know my units!

Leanne: Do you guys want to fight?

Ellis: Sure.

Navarre: ...Yes.

Reyson: All right. The arena is like, across the street.

Leanne: Then go!

Reyson: It'll take a few turns for everyone to go across the street!

Ellis: Yeah. He's right, ...Marth!

Marth: What?

Ellis: Your pitiful lack of movement!

Leanne: He doesn't have a lack of movement, ...Cleric!

Ellis: I'm a Swordmaster!

Marth: Who do you think you are, Marthio5x?

Ellis: No.

Navarre: Yeah, 'cuz that was a Marthio5x saying.

Ellis: What?

Navarre: "I'm a Swordmaster!" Exactly like that, with two exclamation points after it.

Marth: Exactly.

Leanne: Guys, let's go!

Reyson: Yeah, before it closes!

Ellis: OK.

_**Later on...**_

Gordin: Do you want to wager 590 Gold?

Ellis: Sure. Wait... Why in the name of Neimi are you here?

Gordin: 'Cause I wanted to. Now gimme the money!

Ellis: Here.

Leanne: If you lose, you gotta pay me 590 Gold!

*A Lv. 18 Paladin appeared. Ellis landed a Critical and killed the enemy.*

Gordin: You won? Well here's your prize!

Ellis: I only won 1 Gold?

Gordin: No, you won 591 Gold!

Ellis: I gave you 590! You only gave it back and added 1 more!

Marth: Jeez! Let's go.

Gordin: Whew! I almost had to pay them!

Leanne: What happened?

Jake: Oh! I was only doing target practice!

Marth: On our house?

Jake: It's not MY fault someone put a giant bulls-eye up there!

Leanne: I guess we gotta rent an apartment.

Marth: Dang. Would we all fit?

Reyson: If we don't, I'm gonna make us fit!

Cain: Now I see why you all hate Gordin!

Ellis: About time~!

Leanne: Mist much?

Ellis: Do I look Crimean to you?

Reyson: 2%

Leanne:

THE END

I know, I know. It's short. Anyway, I might make a new story soon! _~Marthio5x_


End file.
